Klasztor i morze/08
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Pusta noc Ważyła się ku końcowi druga połowa wiosny. Przeświątkowały się jastreWielkanoc., przegnała mimo pora uklejnicRodzaj ryb. i płań morską pokryły brudnozielone zakwity glonów. Nadszedł okres ryb letnich: zawitały nareszcie grepami do kaszubskich brzegów tęsknie wyglądane fladry i makrele, dorsze i płastugi, gładysze, rapy, skarpy — turboty i półmetrowe sieje. Od świtu do nocy uwijały się po łowiszczu kutry, boty i kwacze; przy strądzie, za linią wywłok, u kończyn rew, we wnękach brzegu, kędy spokojniejsza woda i łagodniejsze zaloty fali czyhały na zdobycz chytrze zastawione żaki i więciorki, wątony, pławnice i sanie, w zatoczkach cichych, fioletową wstęgą mikołajków obwiedzionych drzemały pomiędzy jazami podstępne kłonie; a dalej, poza klinami paliszcz głęboko pod wodą na potyczy rozpięte wahały się trójdzielne dargi, waty, cezy, klepy i mreże. Po wiosennych sztormach i nawałnicach na stał czas głady. Morze zrobiło się ciemnoszafirowe i ciche jak dzewus na piersi miłośnika, a wiodroPowietrze. czyste jak kryształ na turkusowym tle nieba. Przy brzegach zaczęły brodzić kulingi, pływać kaczki morskie i dzikie kiełpie-łabędzie. W głębi kraju, po jarach i wądołach jęły rozglądać się przezorne jaźwce, przekradać się między krzewami janowca i drzonów mądre i sprytne lisy. Zmężniała zieleń charszczu po dunach, rozzłocił się jerk-sarnowiec, zawoniały mlecznobiałe, laskonogie tawuły. Po wydmach i osypiskach przeginały się w pieszczotach wiatru strądowe stróżki-sosny, godowały w świeżych przyodziewach jesiony i jarzębiny, porastał w liście buk. Wiosenka dościgała na kaszubskim brzegu, wiosenka — latu nenaMatka.... W któreś słoneczne, świętojańskieCzerwcowe. popołudnie przyszli Józk Pioch i Heda Dorszówna na schadzkę do Borsuczego Jaru. Czas był gorący, miejsce zaciszne, dobrze przed wzrokiem ludzkim zakryte, a oni młodzi i siebie spragnieni; nigdy jeszcze nie nadarzyła się sposobniejsza chwila. Toż gdy on owinął sobie dookoła szyi jej jasne, polem i macierzanką pachnące warkocze i przywarł wargami do ust jej pąsowych do brzaduOwocu. wiśni podobnych, zawrzała im krew w żyłach i długo tłumione miłowanie wybuchneło pożarem. Cały w dreszczach lubej ciągoty przechylił ją Józk ku ziemi na trawę. Wtem krzyk jej nagły i błysk strachu w oczach odtrąciły go od niej jak czyjeś nieubłagane ramię. Poszedł spojrzeniem za oczyma Hedy, odwrócił się i ujrzał o dwa kroki za sobą Zygmę Kurra z nożem podniesionym do ciosu... Zamigotało w słońcu ostrze i opuściło się ku jego piersi. Lecz zanim zdołało przeszyć mu serce, Heda jak lwica rzuciła się między nich i zasłoniła swym ciałem ukochanego. Cudem jakimś ześliznął się nóż po stalce dziewczyńskiego gorsetu i rozpruwszy tylko głęboko stanik na piersi, wypadł z brzękiem z dłoni napastnika. Pioch blady jak ściana odsunął lekko dziewczynę i popatrzył wzgardliwie w oczy rywala. — Te zbóju! — rzekł niskim, rozdrganym z wściekłości i wzruszenia głosem. — Chyłkiem chcesz ludzi dżgać? Jak to bedło, he? Tamten milczał ponury i czarny jak tamcza gradowa; jeno po licu chmurnym chodziły mu złe błyski. Nie darmo ponoć wywodził się z Północy, od twardych, normańskich wikingów. Nagle spojrzał na Piocha w szczególny sposób i uczynił ręką gest tajemniczy. Józk zrozumiał go i pochylając głowę na znak zgody, szepnął mu do ucha: — Pod zachód za szpyrkiem. — Gwes. A te Heda pódź tera se mnom do checze! — Nie pójdę z woma — stawiła mu się hardo. Łypnął na nią groźnie oczyma, lecz widząc nieustępliwą postawę obojga, machnął ręką i rzekł na odchodnym ze złością: — Ninia! Obaczeme wnet, gdze ci jiść sądzono. I odwróciwszy się od nich, zbiegł ścieżyną w dół jaru i wkrótce zniknął między krzewami leszczyny. Józk i Heda ujęli się za ręce i długą, długą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie rozkochanymi oczyma. Potem milcząc, poszli ku domostwu Piochów. W chałupie i na obejściu nie było nikogo; stary pewnie gdzieś wałęsał się po płaskoci i krzewałMacał. onegdaj zastawione żaki. Józkowi było to bardzo na rękę; pragnął uniknąć rozmowy z ojcem o tym, co zaszło między nim a Kurrem. Heda smutna błąkała się po izbach, nie śmiąc zagadnąć go wręcz o tajemnice znaku i porozumienia z ojczymem; jeno serce, nieomylne serce białki mówiło jej, że zanosi się na sprawę ważką, że zimny spokój, jaki nagle zagościł na twarzach przeciwników, niedobrze wróży. Toteż w checzy zapanował nastrój przygnębiający; na wszystkim zaciążyła duszna atmosfera zbliżającej się burzy. Heda jak senna przechodziła z kuchni do świetlicy, ze świetlicy do alkierza, jak pijana czepiała się ścian, imała sprzętów. Aż zdjęta trwogą i lękiem nie do zniesienia przypadła mu do piersi z pytaniem: — Co on ce ręką pokazował, Józk? Na Krysta rane litość nademnom miej! Nie skrywoj nic! Przeciem ci twojo milo. — At — przywidzioło ci sę — uspokajał ją, tuląc mocno do siebie. — Cos se zbiero na dmę — rzekł po chwili, patrząc w stronę morza. — Ninia, od mniedzemorza wialer kanieNadchodzi, skrada się chyłkiem. — przytwierdziła wpatrzona w rozkołysane od pewnego już czasu przez bryzę bujowisko. — CiejbejJakgdyby. je chto mlekiem poloł. — Gwes, wieczorowe kurzysko. Hej, bedze sztorm te noce, belny sztorm! Patrzaj Heda, jak doukaMgła. idze s morza ku dunom i słońce ćmi. Pójdę jo wyciągnąc bot z wode na wywłoke; dma porwie sznure i poniesie na bystrz. No, bywoj me zdrowo, Heda! Za mały czas wrócę; uwarz tam dlo nos troche ciepłe strawy; ojc lubi smażoną pomuchle z golcami. Objął ją, przycisnął mocno do piersi i za nim zdołała coś odpowiedzieć, wypadł za próg. Zakłuło ją coś nagle pod sercem i zemdliło, że aż zatoczyła się z osłabienia na nogach. Gdy zabrała się do gotowania wieczerzy, jakoś nie szło; jak mara zwidywał jej się wciąż tajemniczy znak ojczyma. Targana złym przeczuciem zarzuciła na plecy szal i zamknąwszy dom, zbiegła na płaskoć. Instynkt kierował ją ku szpyrkowi koło cumowiska. Tymczasem wiatr wzmógł się; biała kurzawka przemieniła się we wzdętą przelewę. Od morza szedł groźny, ostrzegający pomruk. Heda ujrzała na wzburzonej płani dwa dobrze sobie znane boty skwapliwie odsadzające się od strądu: Józk i ojczym odbijali od brzegu, jakby idąc na spotkanie sztormowi; płynęli pobok siebie jak na wspólny łów, trzymali się blisko jak rodzeni bracia-przyjaciele. Ta bliskość ich, to szukanie siebie na schełbionej dziko roztoczy miało w sobie coś okropnego, coś, przed czym wzdrygała się cała jej istota. Upadła na kolana u wylotu piaszczystego ję zyka i dygocąc ze strachu, zaczęła modlić się. Tymczasem oni oddalali się w kierunku Rozewia; w blaskach zachodzącego ponuro słońca zjeżdżali z deneg w bruzdy, wdzierali się z powrotem na grzbiety przewałów i znów zapadali w rozdoły. Aż zniknęli jej z oczu za przylądkiem... Zaryczał wicher, zahuczała fala i zjeżywszy się przyłbicą pian i warów, zaczęła wdzierać się na strąd. Przemoczona do nitki Heda schroniła się pod opiekę spychów. Wciśnięta w niszę wanty, pod okapem zwisu klęczała nieruchoma jak przydrożny świątek. Zbielałe usta szeptały słowa litanii, wylękłe oczy błądziły po rozchylach. — Boże, bondze noma miłościwi Boże, ulituj se nad noma! Tak minęła długa godzina. A gdy już słońce zapadło pod ziemie i na chwilę przycichł sztorm, wielka, grzywiasta denega przyniosła jej i złożyła u stóp łódkę z rozciągniętym na dnie martwym ciałem Józka. Wyglądał okropnie; z pokrwawionej, pociętej nielitościwie razami wiosła i pięści twarzy wyzierał siny, obrzękły język. Z cichym jękiem rzuciła się na zwłoki i straciła przytomność. Gdy się zbudziła z omdlenia i podniosła ociężałe powieki, uderzył ją w oczy żółty, schorzały blask świec. Pełgotały gdzieś w górze naprzeciw i zaglądały jej prosto w twarz smutkiem gromnic... Przypomniała wszystko. Rozpacz porwała ją od nowa za włosy i zwlókłszy z posłania, jęła znęcać się nad nią bez litości. Heda zaparła się ręką o odrzwia i patrzyła w głąb żałobnej świetlicy. Tam, na marach, zwyczajem ojców, z dwóch botów dnem wywróconych, kirem pokrytych leżał on: Józk Pioch — jej ukochanie. Leżał cichy i spokojny jak dziecko na łonie nenki. Trzy krzyżyki mu na piersi położyli, trzy krzyżyki z osiny — by nie mógł krewnym i powinowatym szkodzić po śmierci. — Głupie ludzie! Józk szkodzić?!... Ten dobry, jasny knop, ten bób jej kochany, co robaczki zdybane pod nogą podnosił i na liściu kładł, co pisklęta ptasie w gniazdach karmił — on „szkodzić” po śmierci? Uśmiech goryczy przewinął się po ustach i rozlał po zbolałej twarzy. A tam za oknami głucha, czarna noc, ryk sztormu i jęk wichru... Heda patrzy na mary jak na jakieś nieprawdopodobne, trudne do wiary dziwowisko i widzi starą, siwą głowę pochyloną nad Józkiem i palce drżące, powęźlone przesuwające się bolesną pieszczotą po jego włosach. — Ojc — myśli — jego ojc... Z kąta izby błyszczy para złośliwych, zakislych od starości oczu i płynie nuta ponurej jak noc ta pieśni. Na tle huczącej nawałnicy, skowytu wichrów i drzew zawieruchy brzmi zawodzenie płaczki żałobnym, beznadziejnym wtórem. A gdy na chwilę ścichnie wiatr, milknie posępna piosenka i słychać szept niezrozumiałych zaklęć zmieszanych ze słowami modlitwy: — Wojcze nasz, chtory jes niebie, świanceno bondzie imio twoi, przijdze krolejstwo twoi... To Ota w zgrzebnej koszuli i czarnej, podartej kiecce odprawuje przy zmarłym straż „pustej nocy”. Od czasu do czasu przerywa sowie pacierze, zbliża ku marom swój rozczochrany, popiołem posypany łeb czarownicy i przenikliwym okiem przygląda się nieboszczykowi: szuka zmian na jego twarzy, bada, czy przypadkiem nie nabiera rumieńców „wieszczego”Upiora (wieszczy = upiór kaszubski).. Dziś jęczy i zawodzi jak złowróżbny puchacz — zwiastun żałoby, a jutro, po pogrzebie rej będzie wodziła przy „przepijaniu skórki”Stypie.. Gniew nagły zdjął Hedę na tę starą, rozmiłowaną w cudzym nieszczęściu wiedźmę. Odepchnęła ją szorstko i sama zajmując jej miejsce, przylgnęła ustami do ręki Józka... Cień jakiś długi padł w poprzek mar i ramiona czyjeś mocne, zachłanne jak żądza oplotły kibić nieszczęsnej dziewuchy. — Teroz ty ju mojo — szepcze jej nad uchem głos znany, nienawistny — mojo no zawsze. Wydarła mu się z objęć, splunęła w twarz i pomknęła w noc z checzy śmierci. Zakląwszy głośno, Kurr rzucił się w pogoń za pasierbicą. Lecz zanim opatrzył się, w którą ścigać stronę, wyprzedziła go o duży kawał drogi. Rozpoczęła się dzika gonitwa. Heda uciekała zrazu brzegiem spychów w kierunku północnym. Śmigła jak łania prawie nie dotykała w biegu ziemi. Prześladowca — krepy i trochę przyciężki — nie dorównał jej w lekkości i zwinności ruchów, lubo górował siłą i wytrwałością. Toteż losy ciągle ważyły się: raz ona wysforowała się naprzód i ginęła mu z oczu w ciemnościach, to znów on zdawał się już, już do sięgać ją kazirodczą ręką. Tak okrążyli Borsuczy Jar, minęli Lisie Rozdoły i wpadli pomiędzy pola; Heda wyraźnie już zmierzała ku klasztorowi. Kurr zaniepokoił się na dobre; wiedział, że jeżeli ona zdoła dotrzeć tam w porę, wszystko stracone. Postanowił przeto przeciąć jej drogę i dlatego rzucił się na przełaj przez księżą pażycę. Łąka w tym miejscu była torfiasta i nie podeschła należycie po wiosennych ulewach; zrobiwszy parę kroków Zygma zapadł się po kolana w jakimś zdradzieckim zasiąklu. Zaklął brzydko i z biedą wydobył się z zapadni. Tymczasem Heda wyprzedziła go znacznie i chyża jak sarna pędziła ścieżyną prosto już ku klasztornej bramie; nadzieja dodawała jej sił, uskrzydlała śmiertelnie znużone już nogi. Wreszcie dopadła zbawczych podwoi, szarpnęła za dzwonek i obsunęła się ciężko na stopnie u wejścia. Zegar na wieży dzwonowej zaczął bić godzinę drugą po północy. Na kamiennym chodniku, co wiódł z drogi do klasztornej farty, zadudniły kroki Kurra. — Boże ulituj se nademnom! Nie doj me na pohańbenie! — jekła, trzęsąc się ze strachu i zaczęła bić rękoma o drzwi. Zygma był już od niej o parę kroków, gdy wtem zazgrzytał klucz w zamku i Heda oparta całym ciężarem ciała o bramę runęła do wnętrza. — Jezus, Maria! — krzyknęła siostra odźwierna, podnosząc w górę latarnie. — Co tu się dzieje?! — To jo, Heda Dorszówna — wyjąkała dziewczyna, słaniając się pod ścianą korytarza. — Ratunku! Ratunku! Kurr usiłował wtargnąć za nią do środka, lecz nagle jak tknięty piorunem zatrzymał się na ostatnim stopniu schodów. Pomiędzy nim a Hedą wyrosła dostojna postać ksieni Anastazji. Piękne, surowe oczy spoczęły badawczo na twarzy zabójcy i gwałtownika. Pod mocą tego spojrzenia Kurr zachwiał się i spuścił głowę. Przeorysza podniosła rękę i władczym ruchem wskazała mu drogę. Usłuchał bez słowa sprzeciwu. Gdy ciężkim krokiem odchodził ku polom, doszedł go zgrzyt klucza i głuchy łoskot zasuwanych z powrotem wrzeciądzów... ----